


Inadequate

by yhibiki



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokino and Asato both find themselves alone during mating season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inadequate

Asato hates the heat crawling up his body. He knows what it is, of course, because Kagari explained it to him the first time it happened. "Just lock yourself up in your room and take care of it, it's perfectly normal," she said. That first time, Asato imagined Kagari's hands helping him -- the only person in the entire world who would be willing to touch him in the first place.

Now the only person he can think of is Konoe. He wants to touch Konoe, wants to hold him and lick him and kiss him and any number of wild things that he doesn't deserve to even think about, let alone actually do. He is staying away from the inn so that Konoe doesn't find out about this -- so that Asato doesn't have to see Konoe smile at him without a single indication of discomfort, of lust.

"I thought I heard something," a friendly voice says. Asato instantly recognizes Tokino. One of Konoe's friends. It takes him a second to realize that the roof he's sitting on belongs to Tokino's shop. "What are you doing up there?" Tokino asks as he comes to sit next to Asato.

Asato shrugs. "Sitting. Waiting." Waiting for his body to calm down. He could just touch himself, but he knows he won't be able to keep his mind off Konoe. It's hard enough to watch Konoe as it is.

Tokino sits quietly for a moment, which is fine with Asato, except that with another cat so close it's harder to ignore his body's desires. _Nobody wants you_ , he tries to remind himself.

"You know," Tokino says suddenly, "I'm all alone today."

Asato's tail twitches involuntarily. "What?"

"I mean, if you're alone too, I do have a large bed in my room. And my father went out to find company somewhere." Tokino is smiling as he says it, completely relaxed. Asato tries hard to figure out what Tokino is trying to do, because he can't be suggesting--

"We could take care of each other's needs. If you want." There's a blush across Tokino's cheeks, and he laughs a bit nervously, but nothing suggests he isn't being sincere. Asato doesn't know how to answer. Tokino is not Konoe, will never be Konoe, but Tokino _wants to touch him_. The dull throb throughout his body is getting stronger now, and even if a part of him insists on resisting, he finds himself saying, "yes."

"Great!" Tokino gets up and pulls on Asato's cloak, leading him off the side and onto the balcony, which leads to what is apparently Tokino's room. Asato has barely taken two steps into it before Tokino pushes him against the wall and kisses him. It's-- it's nice, warm, wet, though by the time Asato has wrapped his mind around that Tokino has pulled away. 

"Come on," he says, pulling Asato towards the bed. Asato's senses must be dulled, because he can't seem to keep up with Tokino; sometime between pushing Asato onto the bed and crawling on top Tokino has removed all of his clothes. There isn't an ounce of shame in him either, which leaves Asato fearing his own inexperience will be obvious.

Tokino is-- Tokino is very good at what he's doing. He has no trouble helping Asato out of his clothes, and every touch he makes seems to stoke the fires running through Asato's blood. Asato is only glad that his own fumbled attempts to return the favor seem appreciated. He tries to keep his touch light and gentle, afraid of his own strength, until Tokino gasps, "harder."

Not just "harder": "faster," "more," "please," all sorts of words Asato was sure he would never hear in his lifetime. But Tokino's words are drowned out by his own low moan when Tokino wraps a cool, slick hand around his erection. He closes his eyes, opens them quickly when his mind supplied a different pair of hands stroking him.

He watches, fascinated, as Tokino uses his other hand to penetrate himself. That is something he has never imagined Konoe doing -- Konoe is innocent and pure, eyes always lowered in embarrassment. Yet Tokino grins at him with heavy-lidded eyes and says, "Like what you see?"

His voice won't work so he nods instead, finds himself still nodding when Tokino lowers himself down onto Asato. It's almost a shock, how the air that felt so warm before is suddenly freezing in comparison to Tokino around him. Asato grabs at Tokino's hips almost frantically, helping him get a rhythm going. He can't stop his eyes from closing either, and when the image of Konoe riding him flashes across his eyelids, Asato loses it.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet," Tokino rasps. He moves one of Asato's hands over to his own cock, guiding him into uneven strokes. It's only a few more moments before his body spasms, white liquid pouring over Asato's hand.

Tokino pulls away, and Asato takes the opportunity to roll to the other side of the bed. His body is cooling, the need washing away and leaving only a deep sea of regret. _Konoe..._

"Aaah, that was great." Tokino stretches out, his tail swishing from side to side. "Much better than waiting it out, don't you agree?"

"... umm," Asato answers quietly, and even he himself isn't sure if he's agreeing or not. He stumbles off the bed to avoid further conversation, quickly pulls pants and shirt on.

As he jumps off the balcony, Tokino calls after him, "You're welcome back next time!"

He ends up running through the streets, trying to get as far away from Tokino's store, from Ransen, as possible: he hopes he will be strong enough to avoid a _next time_.


End file.
